You Get Me
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: People call them abnormal, but what does that matter? They're happy. 1 2


You Get Me

By: Shinigamiinochi

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Duo POV, sap?

Author's Note: This is the very first edition to my song fic series. These fics are not related unless stated so. If you like it, pleeeeease respond! My e-mail is Arigato!

/ song lyrics

Disclaimer: You Get Me belongs not to me, as does Gundam Wing, this applies to all my fics, so I shall not repeat it over and over again. This fic does belong to me, so if you are going to use it in any way or form, please give me the credit or I _will _report you to the **R**espect **T**he **A**uthor's **C**ommittee !

By the Way: I've been posting graphics to my other fics (Dearly Departed, Gundam Wing Hentai, The Dark Side of the Heart, Snow White), but since NC-17 art isn't aloud, these pictures will be posted (I hope) at .ar please go look at them as it is very hard to use a computer painting program to draw. But be warned, a lot of these pictures are adult and uncensored.

/ So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed-up world

I don't care what they're sayin'

As long as I'm your girl /

I'm a little insane, a little different from everyone else, I like horror movies and gazing at the moon. I wear black and my hair in a braid. My eyes are violet and I write stories about death and love. I sing and play just about everything and nothing. I've seen the strange looks people give me. I've heard their cruel whispers to their friends. Well, let them stare, let them whisper, 'cause…you love me for who I am.

/ Hey, you are on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes /

When they see me with him, they glare. ' Cause he and I are so different, and yet, very much the same. And you just glare right back.

/ You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me /

You're the only one who understands why I do the things I do, why I fight. You took a chance in becoming my lover. You took my faults as well as my perfections, never complaining when I used your shampoo or drank the last bit of apple cider. You love me for who I am, never once trying to change me and I love you for that.

/ So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain

Some people think I'm crazy

But you say it's okay

You've seen my secret garden

Where all my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes /

I love to dance in the rain with no jacket on. I'm not talking about little drizzles, I mean _pouring_ rain. People look at me as if I've cracked. But you, you run outside and join me in my rain dance. You've gone into my mind and seen all that I have to offer. You look past my psychotic actions and into my soul.

/ I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong /

Relena asked what you saw in me. Called me names, asked what I had that she didn't. You said I had everything you wanted, which was everything she lacked. She still doesn't understand.

/ You get me

When nobody understands

You come and hold my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

'Cause you get me /

I love you because you took the time to probe my mind. Others just see my looks and think it stops there. I'm not and object to be won, I'm not so easy, you see. I'm complicated and when they see that, they just give up right then. You said you didn't care if it took an eternity, as long as I stayed right by your side. Now, we're as happy as can be. And though people stop and stare, we just ignore their ignorance. We're all there is in the world.

/ Hey, you are on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Yeah, yeah, yeah /

We have a house up in the hills. We live all by ourselves. People in the town talk. They call us hermits and freaks. An' y'know what? They're right, and that's just fine with us.

/ 'Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you'll find

And still I want you all the time

Yeah, I do

'Cause you get me

Yeah, oh, yeah, oh /

Our friends visit us every weekend and we go picnicking in our backyard. We're the perfect crazy, paranormal family. But, we're happy, and how many people can say that?

Owari

Looking at this fic five years later, I really want to rewrite that .


End file.
